Dance With Me
by AngelofAwesomess13
Summary: Have you ever wanted to just sit back and relax with your friend(s). Nny did, but apparently he doesn't get that option today.


**Okay so, yeah...something new..something to say first,**

 **Lenore here is a adult so not to get creepy here or anything and there will be some OOC moments so bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM or LTCLDG, the great Jhonen Vasquez and Roman Dirge do.**

It was the perfect Sunday.

It was one of those days where Mother Nature decided to take it easy and not go so harsh on the humans' delicate skin and health issues by bot having it 'bone-chilling' cold or 'everything burst into flames in a second' hot. Just the perfect combo of hot and cold that you can't help but enjoy.

The wind blew at the tall trees, making the leaves come off the branches and waltz with the wind in midair, gliding, spinning and jerking everywhere it pleases to go. The trees surrounded a fairly large gothic mansion, something you would've expected to come from a Tim Burton film.

Inside the mansion, further into the house, there was booming music playing. The sound of flutes, oboes, clarinets, bassoons and much more come together and the way they commingled to make rhythmic art was beyond words. The music gets louder as it nears the living room where there lays the two most unlikely friends.

A man, presumably in his 20's, snugs up on the dark brown lounge sofa, eyes trained on the young woman dancing. A cool smile stuck on his face as he watches her twist and turned around to the beat.

His socked feet were propped up on the front room table, next to his iced lemonade.

He bobs his side-shaved head to the music, but was more focus on the woman moving.

The woman that was performing for him had median length flaxen hair, held by tiny skull clippers. Her skin white as the lilium flower, wearing an strapless navy blue dress that stops by her mid-thigh. And adorned with snowflakes at the bottom and across her bodice.

Their names are respectively Johnny C or Nny as he prefers people to call him and Lenore, the once cute little dead girl now has blossomed into a gorgeous young woman. Lenore laughed merrily as her body seemed too corresponded with Beethoven's playing. Completely hypnotize by the music's tune. The instruments growing louder and cheerier by the minute heighten up the mood and filling her up with undeniable glee, making her go faster. Nny smiles warmly as he continues to watch, transfixed almost by her moves.

It makes him feel cozy inside seeing her joyous, just dancing her little heart out.

She wasn't bad either; Lenore is rather a graceful dancer. It must've taken her quite a long time to get this good. The way she arches her back and move her hips, not in a risqué way, but more like to shake away all the problems you have in the world and just be free in your own utopia.

She would stand on one leg with the other leg turned out and extended behind the body, both legs held straight as the music calms down to a majestic melody before performing a pirouette. It was as if it was a real life concert, where he was the audience, the orchestra playing as the conductor directs and finally Lenore as the main attraction. (Nny would grimace slightly whenever her skirt flies alittle too high that it shows her under garments without her noticing).

He might've been too mesmerized by her dancing when he missed his name being called.

"Nny…Nny…Nny…JOHNNY!"

Nnny shook up and glances up to see Lenore's face. Tiny specks of sweat glimpse on her forehead.

She's been dancing hard apparently.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lenore, yes what is it?"

Lenore smiles brightly at him and reaches to her. Her hand longing for his to join.

"Dance with me," she simply said.

Nny furrowed his brows abit at the request. "Excuse me?"

"Dance with Nny!" Lenore harped.

Nny frowned.

No, no, he didn't want to dance. He just wanted to watch. He didn't want to interfere with her show, besides, why would he need to dance?

He didn't have something to dance for or move to, Dancing is for celebrating how you feel, to express your emotions in many ways possible. To be in your own world with no one to interrupt you.

But what did he have to show for? What does he need to dance to?

He has nothing to show for anything so why now? The only ways he can satisfies himself and calms down the constant screaming in his piece of shit house taking people's lives and continue on his latest issue of Happy Noodle Boy.

It feels like he'll be adding insult to injury by doing the jig on their malodorous and mutilated corpses.

So Nny smiles sheepishly and says, "Oh…oh, no thank you. You go ahead, you…you don't want to see me dance. "

Lenore lets her arm go limp and pouts at the young man. She goes over to the other sofa and plops down with a light, 'WHOOSH'

Lenore crosses her legs then her arms, her expression remains the same.

"Why not?" she insisted. "Why don't you want to dance with me?"

Nny was taken back at her persistence for a second before saying, "I…I just don't want to, Dancing is something that I'm not specialize at. You really don't want to see, it's quite embarrassing."

Lenore's pout morphed into a genuine sincere gaze. "You know, dancing isn't just for professionals or whatever, it's something everyone can enjoy, no matter how good or bad. There's nothing wrong with being a bad dancer. It just shows that you're not afraid what other people think of you. That you don't care about what's going on or the exact opposite of what you do cause, you know, some dancers dance with their emotions. Like if you're mad you can….krump dance..? I don't know it seems like a angry dance for angry people, aw crap, sorry, I got alittle off topic there."

Nny couldn't help but let out a tiny snicker. Her tangent ways is what made her one of the fewer people he manages to actually care for (aside from Squee) and much more.

How these two questionable forces met was so out of balance, all of the sudden, and peculiar that it's a story that has to be told another time.

At first, he wasn't at least bit ready to start a relationship with someone after…um…what happened 3 years ago. But after getting to know her much better and started to be more comfortable around her, he trusted her to be his friend. (but that doesn't mean he wasn't cautious with her).

It was something like with Squeegee, he accompanies her when he as in his calmest states. He didn't want to frighten her away or worst. He didn't want anything to ruin their friendship, especially himself, fearing he could crack anytime and slice and dice her or to have Reverend Meat to fill his already fucked up brain with other bullshit nonsense he doesn't want nor need to hear. Nny then lets out a long sigh before sinking into the couch.

"Nny, is something wrong?" came Lenore's worried tone. He sighed again, "No, I'm fine."

He glances at her, a small smile formed on his lips. "Look, I appreciate the….inessential philosophy, but the answer is still no. I'll just keep watching you dance."

Lenore gave him an almost defeated look until her face lit up as she said, "Oo! If you don't know how to dance then I'll teach you!"

Nny could only gape at the persistent woman.

Lenore has the tendency to have the right amount of cuteness and plain old vexation, and that would quickly overweight the cuteness.

Before he could object once more, Lenore suggested as she went to the cubby where she kept all of her records, "And we don't have to have Beethoven to listen to. I have many other records, I'll let you pick."

Nny groan warily. Aw hell, might as well get it over with. There was no escape route to this what's so ever.

"Um…let's see…I have…Bach…Chopin…Mozart…"

"Mozart," Nny cuts her off.

It has been an awful long time since he heard such a classical. Mozart was one the first ones he'd ever listen to. He usually listens to what seems right at the moment, mostly punk rock or alternative rock.

Lenore didn't waste any time as she slips the circular black disc out of its folder.

Then holding it with just her finger tips and against her hip, she lifts the dust cover from the turntable, getting the other record out with gentle care and placing the new one on the platter.

It was already switched on 33rmp. With the record in motion, Lenore lifts up the tonearm, positioning it directly over the outer most grooves in the record and finally lovers the stylus onto the record.

Finish, Lenore turns and beckons Nny.

"Come to the dance floor, Nny," Lenore said. Nny gave her a morose expression but cave in. Forcing himself off the couch and trudge to her.

The record begins to play and already Nny's mouth felt like a desert.

Lenore smiles warmly at him and held out her hand. He stares at it for a few moments, deciding rather or not to bolt out the living room and out of the house.

Lenore may have already decided for him, as she grabs hold of his twitching hand and guides it to her hip side. Then grasp at the other one, holding it up about shoulder level. Moving closer to him but still stand a good distance from him so they won't bump into eachother as well. Her arm wrapped aroundhis neck.

"Okay, are you ready?" she ask.

Nny gulped, slightly shaking his head no. Lenore titter at his awkward behavior. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, I promise."

His response was curt however, "Easy for you to say."

"Oh quit acting like a baby, you'll be alright."

It was the umpteenth time he sighs. "Fine…but don't try to stab me in the throat if I step on your foot."

To which Lenore gave a half-hearted giggle, "I make no promises, okay move your feet."

Nny oblige as he spread his feet away from her to move in.

"Now…keep your eyes on me…" she cups his chin to make him face her.

"Now since, in your words, you can't dance your way out of a wet paper bag-"

"Those were not my exact words."

"-I'll lead, but after awhile. It's all you."

Johnny nods in understanding. Or at least, he thinks he do.

Mozart's music seems to be sync with their movement just like how Beethoven was with Lenore. The sounds of the violins, viola and cello was very relaxing to him as he moves to the beat, copying Lenore's every move.

Her feet shuffles one way, his moves the other way. Soon, Nny was starting to enjoy their dance, the music now growing exuberant by the minute. His body undulating to the rhythm.

"Well, look at you!" Lenore grinned from ear to ear. "You're starting to get it now! Now you can lead."

 _Don't mind if I do,_ Nny thought

Feeling bold, Nny dips Lenore, a surprised cry escaping her lips.

Nny flashes her his signature grin, crazed and full of psychic glee.

"Heh…you're right, dancing is something to enjoy, no matter how bad you are. I'm starting to get the hang of this."

Lenore laughed; a look of triumph on her face.

"Well good, I knew that you'll take a liking to this. And you're not such a bad dancer as you say you are."

Nny lets out a hearty chuckle, "Really now. Well let's see what else I can do!"

With that, he pulls her up and twirls her on her feet, both of them guffawing loudly.

The living room was now filled with the thumping music and them having a good time.

Whenever the music is calm and intimate, their movements were languid. When the music is speeded up and jubilant, they feel the same amount of rhapsody.

Never once Nny stepped on Lenore's feet and he was thankful for that (and that he is still alive). He wwas basically in the zone, making such gestures he didn't know he had. But just looking at Lenore's smiling face was enough to make him fell accomplished, proud that he manages to make this dance delightful for her.

Deciding to take a bold risk once more, Nny shocks Lenore by heaving her up, his arms supporting her weight. Lenore gasps and held on to his shoulders tightly, her cheeks tinted pink at his actions.

His idea was to try to impress her by picking her up and then do a spin before dropping her back down, but that wasn't the case as he begins to teeter. A small panic feeling creeped up in his spine, immediately thinking that this was totally a bad idea.

 _Trying to show off_ , he scolds himself. _Dumbass._

He was about to let her go until it was too late and both of them fell down. Lenore groaned as her head bob against the floor, feeling dizzy from the fall as her stomach clench and unclench.

Nny raises up by using his elbows and looks at Lenore. Only to flushed at how they were so close to one another.

"Oh fu-oh, god, Lenore I'm so sorry," he begins to apologize, already trying to get up so he can help her. "I did not mean for this to happen. It was completely stupid for what I-"

"Heheheheh…"

Wait….was she laughing…?

Nny got a good look at her and sees that she definitely is laughing. Her head back, her eyes closed shut, her body jiggling, musical laughter emitting from her lips.

Hmp, he was sort of expecting her to come at him with a screw driver.

"You…you really are something Johnny," she says between giggles. He continues to stare at her crackling form until he couldn't help but join in.

Fundamentally, two improbable friends having a splendid Sunday evening, listening to classical musicians as well as dancing and loving every last minute of it.

That is..until they heard something hard dropping and a string of cussing.

"Aw shit! No!"

The two careen their necks to see Ragmuffin grumbling and picking up what seems to be a small camera.

Lenore glared hard at the vampire. "Ragmuffin…"

The ebony haired preternatural being stiff before following his gaze upon Lenore and Nny. The young woman glowers at him and sitting up. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Where you there the whole time?! What's with the camera?!"

Ragmuffin could only stare blankly at Lenore then Johnny, Johnny then Lenore, Lenore then Johnny until finally….he ran off. Not before scrapping up the camera.

"RAGMUFFIN!" Lenore shouts, getting up and races after him. "YOU GIVE ME THAT CAMERA NOW!"

Nny, now alone with the music coming to a close, bows down to the imaginary audience before follow suite.

 **Ragmuffin here is in human form I decided. R &R**


End file.
